Powers That Be
Plot Trina and her friends are returning from a miniature golf game they played with Corey and his friends. They lost and Trina is taking it out on her friends. The argument prevents Trina from seeing a toxicity warning that's affecting an underground tunnel. In spite of her best efforts to turn away, the girls go into the tunnel and are assaulted with nuclear energy. Trina regains control of her car, but they crash and the girls wind up in different ends of the city. Emory is caught beneath rubble, and Jean lifts the rubble, allowing Emory to get back up.Emory is surprised to see that Jean has become stronger and her skin pigment is more yellowish. Jean fears for the worst in what happened to her. Trina and Mina are separated from one another, wake up slightly unfazed and both go home. Trina takes a shortcut and comes across The Cringe Gang, who wants her to join them on a protest against the president. She tells them no, but their refusal to listen angers Trina to the point that her body becomes engulfed in flames. She hurls fireballs at them, causing their clothes to burn and make everyone laugh at them. Trina returns to normal, shocked at what happened. Mina is cutting through the park, where she comes across a broken bridge running across a creek. She tries to go back the way she came, but is chased by a group of hoodlums after she witnesses them tagging the public restrooms. She manages to leap over and defeat them with increased agility. She then leaps over the bridge without any issue. At first she's shocked, but she soon becomes impressed with the ability she now has. Meanwhile, we cut to Alison and Colleen, who both awaken to find that they're now a single-entity. Back at the park, the hoodlums are bragging to another group of thugs on how they supposedly beat Mina, when suddenly a group of rats attack and kill them. The rats were previously exposed to the toxic energy in the tunnel. Estus catches wind of one of them and they go after him. Estus is saved by Ruben after he rams a blunt bat into one. We return to Trina who's surprised over what happened to her. Trina is only able to get Mina's attention, as she doesn't recognize Alison and Colleen through their shared form, Jean is ignoring her calls and Emory is at home with a fever. Trina arrives at Mina's house and is shocked to see Mina nonchalantly climbing the walls and eating flies. Eventually, Alison and Colleen arrive and explain what happened to them, eventually dubbing themselves as Eileen. The three decide to stick together and put their powers to good use until they could find a cure. Trina and co. go to her, offering her a chance to be part of the girls' superhero team, but she declines because she fears her already inherited powers would become more unstable and turn her into a threat. The rest of the girls decide to go find Emory, where they catch her as she's getting attacked by mutated rats. Trina manages to stop them by burning them, but learns it's too late as Emory collapses, getting a high fever We cut to a report regarding last night's rat attack, which goes to a speech by Mayor Mellow. The speech is cut short when the rats go to attack him and they are held back by Trager, Ruben and Estus, prompting the girls to go to town and fight the rats. Trager, Ruben, Estus and Mellow then turn up at Emory's house since to them it was far off the rat's course. They tend to Emory, but soon find out the rats are heading back to the house. Suddenly, Emory discovers her power, telepathy, which she uses to get the girls to come over to her house and help them. The girls head to her while the men decide to defend Emory and the house. The girls arrive and the fight begins, with it working for the girls before the rats begin to get the upper hand thanks to the girls becoming exhausted. With her more powerful form, she conquers the rats and the others help finish them off. Emory tries to convince Jean, who is still in fear of what might become of her superhero form, to help them. Emory tells Jean that her ode to her friends will keep her mind intact, and that assures Jean to the point that she activates her powers and heads over to Emory's house. With Jean's help, the girls defeat the rats. After the fight, Trager asks them how the mutations happened. The girls reveal their encounter with the tunnel and the blame is placed on Mellow for pouring waste which eroded the bedrock. He admits he did it to hide the source of a supposedly environmentally-friendly skyscraper. He agrees to help return the girls to normal, and it becomes successful. Jean realizes that the cure completely sapped her of her powers and that it all came from the formula Trina gave her a few weeks ago after the last time she changed. Mellow reveals that the antidote has a side-affect that atrophies muscles, which is shown through the girls collapsing and not being able to get up. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Aly Fainbarg: Jean * Jessica DiCicco: Emory/Eileen * Elliot Gould: Trager * Michael Richards: Ruben * Dave Willis: Estus * Dave Wittenberg: Mayor Mellow Trivia * First time Mayor Mellow plays a major role, as well as the first time a character that was originally part of Grojband plays a major role in any episode of Red Life. * As of this episode, Jean has lost her powers for good. * Power-breakdowns: ** Trina has pyrokinesis, due to her fiery temper. ** Mina has tightened agility thanks to her being light-weighted. ** Alison and Colleen were merged together due to their closeness, and their abilities were combined for a strong and agile force. ** Jean already had superpowers, but they were heightened and became more unstable. ** Emory has telepathy, since she thinks about her friends and know what they're capable of.